


Ah, To live domesticly with a spider

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: Sht i need to finish [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AH - Freeform, Also it's gonna hopefully be a mix of beast wars Tara and Idw verse, Gen, It's Tarantulas, Some of that sweet Springer/Tarantulas reconcile, also sorta gore in the first chapter but what are ya gonna do?, thats it that's the fic, to live domesticly with a spider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: I love him even if he'd probably eat me
Relationships: Tarantulas/Reader
Series: Sht i need to finish [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903417
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

You look at your garage floor with a mix of awe and disgust. It wasn't the first time you had felt the same mix of emotions, mostly because you think it had to do with hiding a robot spider in your house.  
The very same robot spider who was gazing up at you nonchalantly, servos covered in blood and maw in a very similar state.  
A part of you wondered on what type of person you had become to not be disturbed by the gore in front of you, but you quickly dismissed it.

"Well, he's dead." You numbly state, thankful you had slammed the garage shut when you had first caught whiff the smell coming from the body, because you definitely didn't need any nosy neighbors seeing this.

Tarantulas let out a giggle at that, pulling himself to his full height. You glare at him as you look back down at the mess he had made of the poor...man? You couldn't tell, but by the body you think at some point this was a guy?  
"And here I was hoping you'd just stick to the rats…" you say, crossing your arms as you look back at the spider.  
"Oh darling, he's barely worth the mourning." Tarantulas said, sliding up next to you to try to press a wet kiss to your face, but you quickly backpedal to avoid it.  
"Oh? Was he one of those guys hunting after you?" You inquire, nose still wrinkled at the smell the body gave off, carefully avoiding the furry arms that tried to encase you in a hug from behind. "Of course he was, made a mess of your house I'm afraid." Tarantulas said, tone huffy as he returned his attention back to the body. "Very breakable, but not nearly as good going down." 

You ignored that last bit, opening the door to your house and sigh. 

The mess was mostly broken glass and a few smashed in walls, all manageable. You at least hope Tarantulas had made quick work of the guy, before going to go get a broom.  
You ignore the sickening crunch that sounded out from the garage, shaking your head and begin to clean up.

Thinking back to how you first met the spider robot, you feel yourself go a little pale on how you could have very well been just like that man in your garage.  
But you take in a breath, breathing out slow and sweep up some glass. 

Yeah, you do regret walking home that night. Hell, you regret not screaming even if it would have resulted in your death. But a part of you were happy to not be dead and to have a somewhat unconventional roommate.  
At least he cleaned up after himself, did chores without question, and wasn't nearly as creepy as he had been before the night you met him.  
As you think back, it might have been desperation that had Tarantulas move in with you, even when he had lightly threatened you in that alley.  
Sighing, you brush up the glass into a dustpan and dump it into the trash.  
You hear something thump, a drag, and then the door to your garage opens and Tarantulas wanders in. 

You hate that you still tense up, but you quickly ease yourself when he simply goes and gets some cleaner and a mop from a closet. As he brushes past you, you make a noise of disgust when he pressed his maw to your cheek in a mock kiss.  
Grumbling as he gives a chittering laugh, you ignore the small smile on your lips as you continue to clean

So yeah, living with a convict spider robot was not how you imagined you would be doing when you grew up, but at least he's good about doing the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, how did he get into that robe?

Coming home after a long day at the hospital was sweet, the rush of relief when you pulled into your driveway. You hummed along to the song on the radio for a few more seconds, before turning your car off and getting out of the car.  
Your back certainly gives you hell for it, as well as your feet, but you pay little mind as you get a sack of groceries from the back seat and make your way into the house.  
But what makes you pause for a moment is when you hear some kind of music coming from behind the door, and for a moment you dread what Tarantulas could be doing at this hour.

Deciding it was best to just get it over with, you juggle the sack on your hip as you fish out the keys to the house from your pocket, and open the door.  
And what you see has you puff out a laugh and you quickly come inside.

Tarantulas is at the top of the stairs, having to hunch over a bit as to not hit his helm on the ceiling; your cat in his arms as he strokes her with one of his servos. Your cat simply purrs away, already over her fear of the spider and looks at you too from his arm.  
"What are you doing?" You finally ask, eyes trailing down his body to see that he was wearing your pink robe. "Feeling dramatic?" You add, going into the kitchen to put stuff away.  
You hear Tarantulas give a loud huff, the steps creaking a bit as he comes down them to follow you.  
"Well, I was wanting to put on a show for you." Tarantulas drawls, shuffling the cat in his arms a bit as she purrs. You snort at that, a smile threatening to pull at your lips. "I dunno, I'm pretty tired from work." You say, finishing up with your task and turn to face him.

Only to turn back around to stifle a laugh that almost got out. Tarantulas huffs louder now, placing your cat onto the counter only to wrap his arms around your waist.  
"And after all the trouble I went for you." He mock grumbles, and that definitely has you laugh this time. "Yeah, I bet. How did you even manage to put my robe on in the first place, Tara?" You ask, another laugh sounding out as his servos tickle your stomach. "Oh, I have my secrets~" he says, leering down at you.  
"And Tara? Getting awfully friendly there, hmm?"  
Tarantulas said, smile obvious in his voice as you struggle weakly to get away, smile hurting your face.

"As if you're not getting friendly right now?" You retort. "And I'm so tired, so I'm sorry for not appreciating your hard work." Tarantulas laughs into your ear, pressing a kiss to your cheek, then to your neck as you melt into his grasp. "Now how's being dramatic?" He asked, as he sweeps you into his arms. There's definitely a sound of something tearing as he does so, but you don't have the energy to scold him as he walks the both of you up to your room.  
"Me? You're calling me dramatic? Look at what you're wearing! A pink robe while you're carrying my cat!" You say, even as he tilts his helm in show of rolling his optics.

You sigh happily as he settles you down onto your bed, opening your arms for him to crawl into and yeah, there will be no salvaging your robe as you hear a bigger tear. But.the annoyance slips away like water as Tarantulas let's out a chittering purr and wraps you up closer in his arms.

You'd deal with that later, no matter the laughter that would mostly likely fall from his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have put that most of these aren't gonna be connected fics, but 乁| ･ 〰 ･ |ㄏ

"Shit." You hiss under your breath, as June turns your arm as gently as she could. She shoots you a look that as you wincing, but takes her hands away with a sigh. "It's a sprain, but I still want to get an x-ray to see if there's any fractures." June finally says, a hand on her hip as you sigh.   
"I wish you would have asked for help instead of carrying that equipment by yourself." She says, the tone in her voice only a mother can have as she guides you to the x-ray room.  
"I know, I know." You mumbled, cradling your sprained arm closely to your chest. "And I'd you knew, you wouldn't be in this situation." She finished, but the worry in her tone has you nod. 

The x-ray goes swiftly by in silence, something you wish wasn't there, but you didn't want to push your friend seeing as she looked hard at the x-ray in her hand. 

"Just a sprain in your wrist, thankfully." She says, showing it to you. It's an easy fix, just needs rest and a brace, but you can already tell what June is about to say.  
"June, I'll take only 2 weeks, it's not that bad if I don't use it." You try to say, but her face has your voice go lame at the end.   
"6 weeks. I don't care if you don't use it, I don't want you hurting it more." You nod as she goes to get you a brace.   
You sigh, trying not to slump. 

A part of you knows that maybe you should have just asked for help instead of carrying the equipment yourself, but how were you supposed to know someone else was coming right around the corner and make you lose your concentration? 

Still, you accept the brace and get your stuff to go home early. Hopefully you'd be able to find something to do so you don't die of boredom.

And then Tarantulas came to mind, and you suddenly felt a bit weary about going home. But before you could think any more, your phone goes off and you can easily guess who's calling.

Tarantulas voice sounds weird over the phone, but you knew by now he just liked checking up on you every now and again, for some reason.  
The creepy laugh that follows has lost its unnerving quality after hearing it multiple times, but you still greet him as you gather your things...and you definitely need your un-sprained arm to do that.  
"I'm going to be home a little earlier than expected today, Tara." You say, putting your phone into the crook of your neck.   
"Oh? Get into trouble did we?" He hummed, something clattering in the background.  
This causes you to raise your brow as you juggle the phone and quickly snatch up your purse from your locker.  
"What are you doing?" You ask, wincing as you move your arm wrong. "Oh, just making something to eat, but I suppose I can make you some as well." 

And you'd be lying if that didn't send chills down your spine.

You knew well what Tarantulas considered food, and 50/50 it was edible for humans. Other times…

"Oh!" You say, trying to get your keys out, and successfully do. You hear another clatter, and it has you picking up your purse once more and jog to your car. "What are you making?" You inquire, hoping it wasn't your cat. Even if Tara seemed to enjoy her company, you've seen him eat the rats from your garage and hope he doesn't get any ideas.  
"Something we'll both enjoy, I assure you." He replied, tone sounding smug and you can't help but be a little relieved. So it thankfully wasn't your cat. You hope.

Also thankfully, the drive home was only a little delayed, driving with one hand and all, but as you pull into the driveway way and get out, you can't help but smell something good coming from the open kitchen window of your house.

You get into the house with little trouble, even as you wince as your wrist gives a throb.  
The steady hum coming from your kitchen is a song you cannot place, but as you set your purse down and enter the kitchen, you can't help but snort.  
Tarantulas is wearing your apron, bright pink and one you might have bought for him when you had seen him in your pink bathrobe a few days ago. He had laughed, of course, and wore it whenever he decided to cook something.   
Yet it still make you choke back a laugh whenever he wore it, even as you are drawn further in by whatever he was making.

And it's just your luck when Tarantulas turns around, likely having heard you come in, and you're not surprised when he gives pause.

You weakly wave at him, sprained arm held closely, a smile on you lips. "So, I guess I did get into a little bit of trouble." You say, weakly joking as he flares his mandibles just a little bit.   
Surprisingly, after that he promptly sits you down and looks at your wound himself, making you hold back a yelp as he turns it too and fro.   
"I might have gotten a little carried away when I carried some equipment today." You say, a little unnerved by how quiet he was. Tarantulas thankfully gives a little laugh at this.   
"A little?" He says, but allows you to take your arm back.   
You snort, lips forming a small pout as Tarantulas gets up to return to what he had been making, making a small noise when you get up to join him.

After that, to your surprise, Tarantulas insists on feeding you what he had made, something you're not sure what it is, but it tastes good and you might not want to know what it is anyways. And as annoying as it is when he feeds you and coos even as you glare at him; you relax in you seat as you finish up your bowl.  
Tarantulas is strangely accommodating as he lifts you into his arms, something he's fond of doing, and doesn't make any remarks of how tiny you are in his arms like he usually does.  
He tucks you close to him as you both lay on your bed, you laying on his chest.   
Your arm still hurts, even the slightest move made it throb painfully. But you still drifted off all the same, Tarantulas' arms keeping you warm as you sigh. 

You stir as you feel your cat climb onto your back, she giving off a steady purr that has you give a sleepy smile as you relaxed.


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: I wanna write about living w/ Tarantulas
> 
> My brain: *seen at 5:30*

Chopping up some vegetables for lunch, you almost miss the skittering going up a floor above you, if not for the sound of something crashing to the ground in a loud whump.   
It's a noise you're used to by now, seeing as your roommate sometimes forgot to make himself smaller, or when one of his extra limbs knocked something over when he turned around absentmindedly. But by the sound of the thing dropping, you can say it probably wasn't breakable and resumed to what you were doing.   
Still...that doesn't stop the sound of steps going down the stairs and a set of arms bringing you tightly against a large back. 

Tarantulas had been a bit clingy ever since you had sprained your wrist a few weeks ago; and even if it had healed fully, you still had to stop him from checking you over every now and again whenever you came home from work.  
And even as he had stopped after the first few attempts, you knew he still ran his limbs over your body at night whenever he thought you were sleeping, as if checking for any new breaks.  
Still, you set a free hand over one of Tarantulas' servos, rubbing circles into it as you sigh.   
"Lunch is going to take a while if you cling to me like this." You said, not really minding the contact. And it doesn't bother him as well, as he only lets out a puff of breath and holds you just a touch looser.   
"So, you gonna tell me what's up?" You ask, moving your hand to grab the last veggie and resume chopping. "Nothing's up, my dear." Tarantulas says, nuzzling the top of your head. And you know that's a load of crap because his servos have dragged themselves down your thighs. 

A part of you wants to swat them away, because you're more hungry that wanting to know what the spider is up to, but you simply shake your head and move just a bit to dump what you've cut up into the pot on the stove and cover it with the lid. 

"So feeling me up is nothing now." You say as you manage to peel yourself away from Tarantulas, trying to give him a stern look.  
It doesn't pan out well, seeing as he absolutely has no shame.   
Tarantulas simply pulls you close to him again, lowering his helm to drag his maw along your cheek in a kiss. You can feel him giggle against your flesh, something that should be jarring, but it just has you rolling your eyes. "So you're not excited for Halloween?" You inquire, knowing fully well what Tarantulas was going to say.   
Or what he had said, one night when you couldn't sleep, he had whispered about the holiday with glee; obviously planning something. 

And you couldn't help but be a little worried for the neighborhood, as well as the children that were going to be knocking on your door.

Still, you set the timer and turn to fully face Tarantulas. 

Tarantulas' visor is practically glowing, his maw flaring a bit as he has your attention. "Have you decided on your costume yet?" You ask, leaning back against the counter. Tarantulas' nods, seeming a bit proud. "Yes, and I'm sure you will like the costume I've picked out for you as well, my dear." That raises a few warning bells, but you give him the benefit of the doubt. "Oh? What if I already have something planned?" You definitely don't, seeing how you were planning on just watching some out-dated horror movies and gorging yourself on junk food, but seeing the spider cross his arms and narrow his visor had you smile.   
"And what would that be?" He asks, and there was definitely a pout in his tone.   
You give a loud humm, letting your eyes roam the kitchen in mock thought. "Nothing, really. I wasn't planning on going out on Halloween." You reply, and laugh as Tarantulas gives a wounded noise. 

"But there are so many possibilities on Halloween. And I've been wanting to try out the  
..trick aspect of it." Tarantulas' says, giggling at the end. And that had you raising a brow in light concern. "You're not killing anyone...or eating for that matter." You quickly say, even if you can't stop him. Tarantulas' scoffs, as if he hasn't done either of those things (he has).   
"As inviting as both of those ideas are, I was suggesting we...scare some people." And that is an idea you can get behind, you think as you nod your head.  
As long as you didn't have to mop up any guts from your garage, you were fine.   
"But you're still gonna cause some trouble, aren't you?" You say, as the timer goes off and you turn around to click the stove off. 

You feel arms swiftly wrap around your middle again, a purr coming from Tarantulas' chassis as he snuggles you. "Not just me, my dear, but you're going to have a part in this as much as I am." And if that didn't send a small chill down your spine, you sigh as he rests his helm on your shoulder.   
You reach up a hand to stroke his cheek, smiling as he leans into the touch.

Well, guess you're going to have more on your plate this Halloween than crappy movies and junk food, but strangely enough you're not too bothered by it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by this chapter, my Canon now.
> 
> Also I really wanted some Springer/Tarantulas reconcile, and there will hopefully be some more to come!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!

Usually, when you heard chilling laughter coming from the bedroom next to yours, you kept to yourself and hoped Tarantulas would clean up after himself when he was finished. 

It was something that took some work getting used to, seeing as the spider wasn't always getting up to mischief when he was alone. Sometimes he was looking out the window, laughing at the neighbors as they yelled at each other. Mostly because Tarantulas had snuck out in the middle of the night to dump garbage on one of their lawns. He said it kept the neighborhood lively, but you wouldn't exactly call cursing at 4 in the morning 'lively'.   
Still, you had a sinking feeling in your gut when the giggles adruptly stopped.   
It was enough for you to put your book down and to go see what had Tarantulas so quiet. 

But when you entered his 'room' (it was, but Tarantulas had been insistent on sleeping with you), Tarantulas' was paying avid attention to what lay outside the window. 

Creeping not so silently behind him, you look past a furry shoulder to see...oh.   
It was just your new neighbors moving in, a girl with long brown hair and tan skin, as well as a tall male with bright green hair. The two were joking about something, seeing as the male almost dropped his box.   
You glance up at Tarantulas, who was uncommonly still, before you hesitantly place a hand on his shoulder.   
Tarantulas jolts in his place, visor bright as he looks at you. "You know them?" You ask, as he leans into your touch. "...yes." and that definitely raised a little flag in your head, but you nod.   
"Wanna make them some cookies? To be a good neighbor an all?" You ask, because you knew baking was just the thing to get the spider-former going. 

Tarantulas seems to come back at that, his mandibles flaring as he scoops you into his arms with a giggle. 

You yelp, hands scrambling for purchase and he quickly goes from his room and down the stairs. You wince as they creak omniously, but sigh as you two enter the kitchen and get started.   
Which means plenty of flour throwing and waiting.  
Tarantulas has you in his arms, body almost too much for you to keep standing, but you bear the weight all the same. "So, did you room with them or something?" You ask, keeping your tone neutral. You knew better than to push a subject with Tarantulas, mostly because his past seems to be something that had him bottle up and laugh it off; before quickly turning the conversation onto you.   
It was another thing that was weird about the spider-former, but you still winced when a little more weight was added onto you. Tarantulas hummed, as if pondering the question before giving a small laugh. "You could say that, I suppose." He said, just as the timer went off.

He brushed his mandibles against your cheek in a kiss, and put some oven mitts on to get the cookies. 

His reply didn't come off as weird, but you could see the tension in his shoulders. "Oh? Did you eat their pet or something, and you had to move out?" You inquire further, coming over to wrap your arms around his waist just as he set the cookies tray down.   
Tarantulas let out a giggle, the limbs on his back twitching in surprise as you bury your face in his back. "Nothing like that, they barely noticed me at all. I was just keeping an optic on them." Tarantulas hummed, busying himself with taking off the mitts. Frowning, you press a kiss to the middle of his back and pull away. "Well if that's all…" you mumble, squeaking when the spider-former grasped you in his arms and spun the two of you around a bit.   
"You're just so adorable when you make that face, my dear~" he said, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. "Almost as sweet as these cookies…" you fluster as his words trail off, a servo moving to give your rear a firm squeeze. "Well, I suppose this part of you is just as sweet." 

A strange noise bubbled came from your mouth that had Tarantulas giggling all over again; making you hit him on his chassis. "You're such a jerk." You grumble, face still carrying a rosey hue. 

"Aw, it's so adorable how expressive you are, especially when I-" "The cookies!" You blurt, face now bright red. "Let's go take over the cookies! To the neighbors!" You get out, pulling away from Tarantulas as you go to pull out a plate. "And then we'll continue~" Tarantulas' purrs, his voice sending a rush of heat to your chest. You manage a nod, and the two of you fix up the cookies onto the plate.   
"Remember to stay out of sight. Even if you did room with them, I don't want the Feds to show up and hurt you." You say as you watch Tarantulas shrink himself down into the size of your hand, crawling up until he settled onto your shoulder. He chuckled into your ear while making himself comfortable. "Not to worry, my dear. They won't notice a thing." You doubt that as he is perched on your shoulder, but you still nod as you make your way to the door and exit your house. 

And you would have believed him, if not for when you walked over the guy with the green hair almost dropped his box. 

His mouth opened, as if to say something, closed it, looked at you, looked at Tarantulas' perched on your shoulder, and looked at you again. You put on your best smile, raising the plate of cookies. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" You say, internally thanking God that your voice didn't crack.   
Tarantulas wiggles an arm in the man's direction, causing the guy to finally close his jaw with a click. "Uh, thank you." He says, graciously taking the plate from you, his eyes going to Tarantulas' again. "Cool spider. Does he have a name?" The man asked, and wow if you weren't sweating bullets now.   
Thankfully, the girl he was with comes walking up, making a pleased noise when she spots the plate of cookies. But as she reached to grab one, she too spots Tarantulas on your shoulder. "Hey Springer, isn't that your M-" the man, Springer, slaps a hand over the girl's mouth. "Wow, don't these cookies look delicious, Verity?" He loudly said, giving her a slightly panicked look. 

You would smile at the noise he makes when Verity obviously licks his hand, before continuing with what she was going to say.

"Isn't that your Mom? Or Carrier or whatever?" And just like that, all three of you pause. "And you said they wouldn't notice anything." You whisper to Tarantulas', who doesn't move. Springer slaps his not-licked hand to his face in a facepalm, giving a deep sigh. Verity smirks at you, looking you up and down. "And you have a new mom too! I'm kinda jealous." She finishes as she grabs a cookie and takes a bite.   
"Who's an amazing baker, to add!" Springer looks out of place as he removed his hand from his face, a little flustered but not embarrassed like you thought.   
"You better not be holding her hostage." He says to Tarantulas. "Or doing weird things to her. Yeah, I remember." Verity chimes in, snatching another cookie from the plate. 

And there went a half hour of the day to Tarantulas', Springer and Verity talking as you awkwardly stand on their lawn. You hope no one is paying attention too closely to you three, but you can tell Tarantulas is happy. "It's good you moved on from Prowl to…" Verity says, pausing a bit. You quickly give her your name, a bit confused on who Prowl was. "But Springer and I have to get the rest of the stuff sorted out in the house. Kups' gonna give us an earful if we don't. Nice meeting you though, and thanks for the cookies!" Verity chirps.  
"Wait, you're not" "Gonna call the cops on you? Nah. As long as he's not forcing you to house him, then we're good!" Verity smiles at you, tugging Springer into their house. "Nice you meet you!" Springer finally managed to get out, flashing you a strained smile, and like that, the two of you are alone.

Tarantulas is quiet, body unmoving even as you wearily wander back to your house and close the door.

Just as that happens, Tarantulas jumps off of your shoulder and transformers into his larger bi-pedal size. 

The silence is almost drowning. Tarantulas has his back to you, but you can see a tenseness in his shoulders. "So, guess they definitely know you." You weakly say, hands clinched at your sides. If he heard you, he doesn't say so as he turns around to face you.   
Tarantulas gives you a long look, something calculating in it. You can figure out what he's going to say next. "Yeah, I was terrified of you when I first met you." You say. "But, you grew on me, and not in a Stockholm syndrome kind of way." You sigh, before walking forward.   
Tarantulas takes a step back, and you take two more forward until you can take his servos in your hands. "I don't mind having you here. I mean, my cat adores you and you're pretty warm at night." You laugh, a strained thing, before continuing.   
"And yeah, I could do without you eating people, but they're either hunting you or trying to break in. So I get that. So...yeah...I like having you around." You finish lamely, biting the inside of your cheek. 

Tarantulas is stock still, but seems to come out of it and slowly wraps you up in his arms. He doesn't say anything, no quips or laughter. You squeeze him a bit, fingers burying themselves in the purple fur of his shoulders. "My, my, that almost sounded like a confession." Tarantulas finally gets out, frame shivering slightly. "Maybe it is." You reply, feeling him jump in your arms a bit. 

The two of you hold each other, before pulling away. Tarantulas' takes you up into his arms and takes the both of you up to your room, setting you down gently before crawling in with you.

You want to say it, you really do, but your words seem more than enough for Tarantulas as he holds onto you as if you'd disappear. Pressing a kiss to his neck, you close your eyes as well. 

Maybe when you woke up, you'd tell him, but for right now you just wanted to hold him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super self indulgent, mostly because I've had a crappy week ;;
> 
> This is p much a stand alone chapter I guess

It was days like this when you were glad you had a weekend off. 

A tightness in your chest and pain in your head wasn't a morning you wanted to wake up to, especially when you felt as if the entire world was weighing you down.   
Sniffing, you pull the blanket over your head.  
Bringing a hand to clinch at your chest as it gave a sharp pang, you sigh and bury yourself back into your pillow. Unfortunately, you knew Tarantulas was possibly going to make an appearance soon, seeing as he wasn't in bed with you. A part of you didn't want him to see you, the other part was you not wanting to see him. 

It was a part of you you hated, the part that drug up bad thoughts and shoved them down your throat. It wasn't you, those thoughts, but they came up all the same and you just didn't have the energy to fight them today.

So they came in, filling every part of you until you felt like you were drowning. And sitting at the bottom of the pool, you simply looked up, allowing air bubbles to occasionally escape.   
Sniffing again, you try to melt into the bed as you heard the door to your room open, a soft humming soon filling your ears.  
A pang of annoyance filled your chest, making you give a sharp sigh.  
Tarantulas doesn't seem to notice, seeing as he laughed at what image you must have made.   
"Good morning, my dear." He said, and you squeeze the blanket tighter around yourself if that was even possible. When you didn't reply, you felt him give pause, before making his way over to you.  
He said your name, voice unusually soft, a servo touching your blanketed form. You quickly shook it off, throat tight. 

Tarantulas said your name again, a tint of concern you only heard from him when he was concerned, something that wasn't as rare as you had originally thought. 

"My dear, are you alright?" It was then you felt tears prick up at the edges of your eyes, your nose making you give another annoying sniff. Tarantulas' voice cut off, and you could feel his visor on you glowing in concern. Feeling his servos hover over your blanketed form, you feel another sharp pang in your chest.  
Just because you felt crummy, doesn't mean you needed to take it out on him.   
Clearing your voice, you try to say something. "Sorry, Tara, I'm not feeling very good right now." Was all you manage, voice cracking at the end as the tears start to flow freely now.  
A sob breaks from your lips before you can stop it, as well as the next, and the one after that. Heat fills your face as you try to muffle them, but your breath hitches as you feel a weight curl around you. 

Tarantulas says nothing, but you hear something in his chest start to purr, something you always liked, pull you in. 

The tightness doesn't fully go away, but it eases it's grip on you. You no longer try to hide the sobs, Tarantulas' holding you tightly as you do. And in other times, it would have been suffocating, but his warmth is a welcoming thing, something you don't want to loose.   
So you stay in his grasp, eyes wet and body shivering even after you run out of tears. Tarantulas finally pulls the blanket away from your face, servo brushing away the hair that had stuck to it.   
You know you must look horrible, but the spider-former presses his mandibles to your cheeks all the same. "I love you, my dear." He murmurs, and it almost sets off a new wave of tears. You mumble it back to him, squirming in your blanket cocoon until you can bury your face in his chest. 

You drift to sleep like that, unusually easy as Tarantulas hums to you. Even if you still felt awful afterwards, at least you knew you had someone by your side to help you through it.


End file.
